Tu ne me regardes pas
by Albane
Summary: One-shot. Avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, Legolas observe discrètement Aragorn et Eowyn.


Allez, une petite one-shot écrite dans la journée.

**Basé sur le film** ! Au début du Gouffre de Helm, Eowyn rattrape Aragorn pour lui demander de la faire participer à la bataille. Derrière, en arrière plan, Legolas attend patiemment qu'ils aient fini de discuter. Mais, et si...

J'ai eu l'idée il y a bien longtemps et revoir _les Deux Tours_ avec le Poney la semaine dernière m'a redonné l'envie de la développer. Estel m'a encouragée à le faire, et wala.

Je vais faire les photos du passage sur le Poney, pour que vous visualisiez mieux.

* * *

Et moi, tu ne me regardes pas. Oh, tu me vois, tu me connais, mais tu ne me regardes pas. En tout cas pas comme tu le regardes lui. J'apprécie beaucoup Aragorn. C'est un ami fidèle, un homme loyal et un compagnon d'arme aussi brave que puissant. Mais franchement, regarde-moi ! Comment dire cela sans paraître me vanter ? Je suis aussi valeureux et vertueux que lui et en plus, je suis propre et beau. J'ai un passé et un avenir moins mystérieux, certes, mais je suis elfique. N'est-ce pas suffisamment fascinant pour une humaine ?

Visiblement non. Car c'est à lui que tu parles, lui que tu fixes de ce regard intense où passe tant de choses, lui que tu encourages. Et moi, crois-tu, je n'ai pas besoin d'encouragements ? Je m'apprête à livrer la même bataille que lui, j'ai tout autant de chance d'y mourir. Je serais mort et tu ne m'auras pas regardé. Je serais resté en retrait pendant que vous parliez et je ne t'aurais pas abordé. Je serais mort sans n'avoir rien osé te dire.

Je voudrais bien que quelqu'un vienne me dire tout ce que tu lui dis. Je voudrais bien que tu lèves vers moi les mêmes yeux que tu lèves sur lui. Je voudrais bien compter pour quelqu'un, à l'aube de ce déchaînement de violence et et que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi dans ce tourbillon de mort. Oui, je sais, cela parait incroyable -et d'ailleurs personne n'y croit- mais le Prince de la Forêt Noire aurait lui aussi besoin de combler les failles de son courage avec l'attention et la douceur d'une femme. De toi.

Eowyn ! Eowyn ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Pourquoi tournes-tu ton regard et ton cœur vers lui plutôt que vers moi ? Ce n'est pas envisageable, c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes pas de la même race. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ? Sans plus réfléchir que cela, parce qu'on te le répète depuis ton enfance, l'idée ne te vient même pas. Entre un homme et un elfe, tu regardes l'homme. Parce que cela te parait normal et évidement. Naturel.

Eowyn ! Eowyn ! Crois-tu qu'il partage la même opinion que toi ? Son cœur est pris depuis bien avant ta naissance, pris par une elfe. Alors, tu vois que c'est possible ! Ca ne le choquerait pas, lui. Pour moi aussi, un tel rapprochement a longtemps paru absurde. C'était avant que je te voie, avant que je te connaisse, avant que tu ne t'attaches à lui.

Est-ce que je t'aime ou est-ce que je suis jaloux ? Ai-je besoin de ton amour ou de ton réconfort ? Je n'en sais rien, ne me le demande pas. Non, bien sûr, tu ne me le demanderas jamais. Tu n'y penseras jamais de toi-même. Je ne suis rien, rien que son compagnon, celui qui est avec lui, mais ce n'est pas ceux qui sont avec lui qui t'intéressent, c'est seulement lui. Je ne suis que celui qui, trois pas derrière vous, attend que vous ayez fini de parler, en vous regard, en l'enviant. Lui qui ne sait pas profiter de l'honneur que tu lui fais de l'aimer, alors que je n'attend, je n'espère que cela.

Viens, je t'en prie, viens me donner du courage, approche-toi que je voie moi aussi, mon portrait en héros, se refléter dans tes yeux. Viens me parler que j'aie quelqu'un à qui penser et pour qui me battre pendant la bataille. Belle du Rohan, Fleur des Hommes, viens m'accorder la force que tu lui transmets, viens me gratifier de la tendresse que tu lui donnes et je te promets de te les rendre au centuple !

Furieuse contre toi-même de t'être laissée allé à montrer tant d'émotions, tu le contournes et t'enfuis à grandes enjambés raides. Tu te frayes un chemin entre Gimli et moi, je me garde de te faciliter la tâche et tu passes si proche que nos blondeurs se mêlent un instant. Je lève le bras dans un geste vague et plus instinctif que réfléchis. Comme si je voulais te prendre dans les bras, comme si j'étais là pour ouvrir la foule devant toi. Mais moi, tu ne me regardes pas.

* * *


End file.
